Uzumaki and Uchiha
by Dachan SasuNaru
Summary: Perusahaan Uzumaki dan Uchiha mengalami krisis yang masih menjadi misteri penyebabnya. Sedangkan Sasuke anak dari pengusaha Uchiha Corp salah tanggap dan seterusnya menyiksa Naruto anak dari keluarga Namikaze. Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu segalanya berhasil terungkap. Segala prilaku Sasuke terhadap Naruto mengakibatkan dirinya merasa terbebani. Mainstream, but RnR? Chap2Update!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.**

**Warning: Typo(s), OOC(s), Yaoi, Alur Turbo tidak berlanjut di chapter depan hanya di chapter ini saja, Don't like don't read.**

**Pair: SasuNaru, pairing&character lain menyusul di chapter selanjutnya.**

**Rate: T , akan berubah!**

**Murni karangan saya, saya hanya meminjam character Naruto dari bang Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Da's Present**

**Uzumaki and Uchiha**

**.**

**Prolog**

Uzumaki Corp adalah perusahaan maju yang terletak di kota kecil yaitu Konoha. Walaupun mempunyai wilayah yang kecil namun Konoha telah menjadi tempat wisata yang cukup terkenal karena keadaan daerahnya yang tertata. Uzumaki Corp dipimpin oleh seorang President of Uzumaki yang sekaligus telah menjabat menjadi Hokage (pemimpin) di Kota Konoha juga. Ia adalah Namikaze Minato.

Minato-sama, begitulah semua karyawan perusahaan memanggil pria tampan itu. Minato memiliki seorang istri cantik berambut merah panjang yang juga bekerja di perusahaan , ia adalah Uzumaki Kushina. Mereka mempunyai dua orang anak yaitu Uzumaki Kyuubi, perempuan berambut merah lurus dan seorang lagi anak bernama Namikaze Naruto. Berambut blonde spike, mata biru yang sama dengan ayahnya, senyum yang tegas seperti ibunya.

Umur Uzumaki Kyuubi adalah 18 tahun, ia tinggal diasrama di luar kota untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya. Kyuubi adalah anak perempuan yang tegas dalam suatu hal dan sigap menyelesaikan masalah. Setelah umurnya menginjak lebih tua ia akan menjadi pemimpin UzuCorp tanpa syarat. Tanpa syarat? Kemampuan yang dimiliki Kyuubi yang sangat cekatan mengatur strategi telah menggiring Minato untuk menunjuknya sebagai penerus perusahaan. Tak peduli walaupun Kyuubi adalah perempuan.

Sementara itu, Naruto baru menginjak 15 tahun dan bersekolah disekolah yang bisa dibilang elite. Hanya orang kaya yang bisa masuk kesekolah itu. Naruto adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab, ia adalah anak yang termasuk cerdas disekolah itu, Naruto juga mudah bergaul sehingga ia banyak mempunyai teman yang menghormati dirinya sebagai keturunan Namikaze.

Sekolah yang ditempati Naruto itu juga dikenal sebagai sekolah penjerumus. Karena sebagaian muridnya terjangkit pergaulan miring. Sejak kecil Naruto memang sudah diajarkan untuk bertindak baik dan mematuhi aturan kedua orang tuanya. Jadi hal seperti itu tidak mudah mempengaruhinya. Namun ada satu yang menjadi kelemahan Naruto. Orang tua yang terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing dan tak sempat memperhatikan Naruto, membuat dirinya merasa kesepian.

Akhir akhir ini Naruto sering membolos sekolah. Ia merutuki dirinya setelah beberapa kalimat yang tak sengaja didengarnya dikelas. 'Apa gunanya menjadi pintar? Memangnya orang tuamu peduli?!' . Kalimat yang seperti pertanyaan namun mirip pernyataan itu terus terngiang dikepala Naruto. Sesuatu hal yang baru ia sadari, membuatnya merasa tertekan dan memilih untuk tinggal dirumah.

**Prolog End**

.

"Naruto-sama? Apakah anda baik-baik saja?"

Sebuah kalimat yang sopan dibalik pintu kamar itu, membuat mata sapphire itu terbuka perlahan, Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya yang lelap. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 9 pagi, pantas saja pelayan membangunkan dirinya. Tak biasanya Naruto bangun setelat ini, tapi wajar saja mengingat kemarin malam ia tidak tidur. Seharian ia hanya membaringkan diri di kamar dan memikirkan jawaban dari kalimat yang masih tertanam diotaknya.

"Masuklah, aku tidak pergi sekolah hari ini."

Seorang pria bernama Iruka masuk kedalam ruangan itu dan tersenyum hangat kepada tuan dihadapannya yang masih tidur terkelungkup dan membuka setengah matanya.

"Selamat pagi Naruto-sama, maaf saya lancang. Ada masalah apa anda tidak berangkat sekolah hari ini?"

Naruto enggan menjawab. Iruka mengerti dan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya anda segera mandi dan bersiap untuk sarapan. Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan ada, beliau akan datang setengah jam lagi."

Naruto membenahi posisi menjadi duduk. 'Ayah dan ibu kah?' , gumamnya bersemangat.

.

Naruto mengenakan T-shirt orange beserta kemeja putih dan celana panjang. Pakaian santai seperti ini membuatnya sedikit merasa ringan dibanding menggunakan jas berdasi setiap saat layak ayahnya. Setelah menyelesaikan kegiatannya Naruto dengan cepat melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang makan. Ia sungguh tidak sabar menunggu kedatangan ayah dan ibunya, namun siapa sangka yang menunggunya adalah perempuan menyebalkan berambut merah dan menatap Naruto dengan horor.

"Kyuubi! Kenapa kau disini?!"

"Memangnya kenapa, disini rumahku juga." , jawab Kyuubi tenang seraya meminum teh hangat.

Naruto mendengus dan menghampiri kakaknya yang sudah terlebih dahulu menikmati sarapan.

"Masakan hari ini ramen spesial, Naruto-sama." , ucap salah seorang pelayan.

"Baiklah!" , Naruto segera mengambil sumpitnya dan menikmati makanan kegemaranya.

Kyuubi hanya memandang adiknya dengan tatapan kosong, saat Naruto menyadarinya ia acuh tak acuh menikmati ramen.

"Naruto, kudengar kau bolos sekolah. Benar?" , ucap Kyuubi memecah keheningan.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Kau! Jawab dengan sopan!"

Naruto hanya terdiam.

"Aish! Sudah berapa kali kau bolos ha?" , Kyuubi mulai menekuk alisnya.

Namun Naruto yang melamun kembali tak menjawab. Kyuubi mulai berpikir kalau adiknya benar-benar merepotkan, karena malas berbicara lagi Kyuubi menghentakkan meja lalu bergegas akan pergi. Hal itu cukup membuat Naruto bangun dari lamunannya.

"Mau kemana Kyuu?" , tanya Naruto yang ikut bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

Giliran Kyuubi tidak menjawab.

"Ck! Jangan seenaknya pergi kau belum menjelaskan tujuanmu kemari! Apa salam ayah? Atau ibu?"

Kyuubi enggan menjawab dan masih sibuk memasukan barang-barang miliknya kedalam tas.

"Kyuubi!..."

"..."

"Kyuubi dengar! Kyuubi-oneechan aku kesepian dattebayo!"

DEG

"Temani...aku Kyuu..oneechan"

Pandangan perempuan perambut merah itu kontan saja teralihkan oleh kalimat yang menyatakan kalau adik semata wayangnya itu kesepian. Apalagi ditambah embel-embel oneechan di namanya. Sangat jarang atau mungkin langka. Berulang kali Kyuubi berkedip kalau-kalau ia hanya berhalusinasi melihat wajah memelas adiknya yang sangat manis Kyuubi akhirnya menghela nafas dan bergerak mendekati adiknya.

"Ck, sudah di High School masih bisa seperti itu. Kau.. kemari."

Kyuubi membentangkan tangannya dan memberi sinyal kepada Naruto untuk mendekat dan memeluk kakaknya.

"Heeh! Aku tidak mau dipeluk!" , Naruto mengkerucutkan bibirnya.

"Turuti saja mau ku bodoh!"

HUG

Melihat kedua tingkah kakak beradik itu, para pelayan tak sedikit yang tertawa kecil melihatnya.

.

Sore hari, setelah mengantar kakaknya ke bandara, Naruto kembali merasa sendiri. Ia juga sebentar lagi harus bergegas untuk pindah ke kota lain. Kyuubi datang untuk memberi Naruto informasi bahwa Ayah dan Ibu mereka akan pergi ke kota Sagama untuk menemui seorang pemimpin Uchiha Corp di perusahaan Uchiha miliknya. Namun ayah dan ibu mereka akan tinggal cukup lama jadi Naruto akan dipindahkan bersekolah di Sagama. Sedangkan Kyuubi masih menetap di universitasnya saat ini. Minato dan Kushina menganggap Naruto masih terlalu muda untuk ditinggal di kota lain sehingga mereka setuju akan memindahkan Naruto kesekolah barunya, di Sagama.

.

Akatsuki High School, Sagama. Naruto di terima di sekolah yang banyak di tinggali murid biasa-biasa saja.

**Inner Naruto**

Sekolah baru, sekolah ini tampak tak se-elegan sekolahku yang lama. Orang-orang disini juga tampak ramah. Walaupun sebagian dari mereka seperti orang yang sangat bodoh. Aku melangkahkan kaki menuju ruangan kelasku. Ayah dan ibu ingin menempatkan aku ke kelas VIP1 namun kepala sekolah yang tak setuju mengarahkan aku ke kelas VIP4, bukan kelas elite.

Orang-orang dikelas ini, semuanya memikirkan diri mereka masing masing. Beberapa menit disana aku sudah mampu menghafal sedikit nama teman sekelasku. Uchiha Sai duduk di sebelah bangku ku, orangnya lebih mementingkan seni lukis dibanding mengobrol. Hidan, pria ini tidak bisa menghandle suaranya. Sasori pria yang sibuk dengan bacaan. Deidara menyebut bahwa hal yang rapuh adalah seni. Konan wanita yang selalu asik dengan kertas, ia bahkan mempunyai buku catatan yang sangat rapi. Dan satu lagi pria yang menatapku sampai sekarang dengan tatapan kosong Uchiha Sasuke. Pria berambut ayam dan bergaya sok keren. Aku hanya menanggapi semuanya dengan bersikap tenang. Sekolah hari ini? Jujur saja membosankan.

**...**

Setelah sampai dirumah Naruto langsung menerima telfon dari Ayahnya. Sungguh jarang mendapat kesempatan mengobrol seperti ini.

"Naruto, bagaimana sekolah barumu?"

"Semuanya baik. Aku..."

"Syukurlah jangan hubungi ayah kalau tidak terjadi sesuatu yang penting, Maaf Jaa."

Tuutt

'Semuanya berlalu begitu cepat kenapa aku tidak bisa berbicara lebih lama dengan ayah.'

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam. Naruto masih tetap memikirkan sesuatu. Naruto memegangi kepalanya terasa berat untuk berfikir lagi. Denyutan denyutan dikepalanya serasa menyayat suasana yang ia rasakan. Matanya mulai berat, namun ia sama sekali tak bisa tidur. Seandainya Kyuubi ada bersamanya, mungkin tak akan sesepi sekarang. Rasa rindu kepada kedua orang tuanya sudah sangat mendalam. Naruto kemudian bergegas menuju kamar orang tuanya agar ia dapat tidur sedikit lebih nyenyak.

"Komputernya masih hidup?", Naruto menerka dan berjalan mendekati komputer canggih itu.

Berusaha mematikan komputer milik ayahnya justru salah memencet tombol sehingga layarnya kembali menyala. Sebuah pesan e-mail yang terbuka terpapar jelas dihadapannya. Mata sapphire Naruto mulai terbuka lebar menyusuri setiap scrollan e-mail itu dan memastikan ia tak salah baca.

'...Uzumaki Corp akan hancur kalau anda sebagai Namikaze Minato tidak segera membayar kerugian pihak kami Uchiha Corp. Kami tak segan menyiksa orang Namikaze atau Uzumaki sebagai gantinya!'

Seluruh badan blonde itu terasa kaku untuk bergerak, ia terus mengulang membaca e-mail panjang itu. Walaupun hanya mengerti pada bagian akhirnya saja Naruto sudah mengerti permasalahan yang akan ia hadapi. Terbersit di ingatan Naruto bahwa dua orang laki laki Uchiha menempati kelasnya. Tidak lain adalah Uchiha Sai teman duduknya dan Uchiha Sasuke. Mereka mungkin saja mengetahui kegundahan perusahaan mereka.

Naruto juga menyadari jadi itu sebabnya mereka pindah ke Sagama dan mencari pemimpin Uchiha Corp. Disini tertulis Uchiha Fugaku. Apa yang menyebabkan perusahaan Uzumaki Corp menjadi berhutang materi kepada Uchiha Corp?

'Kalau disini tertulis hal mengancam keselamatan seseorang, kerugian yang dilakukan Ayah pasti tak sedikit! Apa yang ayah lakukan selama ini?!'

"Akh!"

Naruto merasakan kepalanya mulai berdenyut lebih keras dan mata sapphirenya tak tahan menggenang airmata. Ia merasa kehidupannya akan semakin berat dibanding kesepian. Naruto mencakupkan kedua tangannya didada, dan berdoa.

'Kami-sama lindungi ayah dan ibu, lindungi Kyuu. Lindungi semua anggota yang masih di Konoha lindungi semua keluargaku! Kami-sama aku mohon lindungilah aku!'

Naruto mencoba menahan emosinya yang ingin segera mengejar orang tuanya. Tubuhnya mulai lemas, meraih tempat tidur dan akhirnya tertidur dengan lelap.

.

**Uchiha Corp.**

"Perusahaan Uzumaki itu masih belum membayar cukup! Kita telah mengalami kerugian besar! Kalian yang mengenal Uzumaki atau Namikaze lainnya, beri mereka penderitaan sama seperti kita saat ini! Anda semua disini sebagai Uchiha memiliki derajat lebih tinggi! Kita harus melakukan gertakan agar mereka mau membayar!" , bentak seorang pria paruh baya bernama Uchiha Fugaku itu diruang tertutup Uchiha Corp.

Terlihat Sasuke anak dari Uchiha Fugaku yang sekelas dengan Naruto tak sengaja mendengar pidato sang ayah menggertakkan giginya.

"Anak baru itu adalah Namikaze dari clan Uzumaki. Ia pasti adalah anak dari Minato yang dibicarakan ayah. Akan bagus kalau aku yang menghabisi anak itu." , Sasuke menyeringai dan pergi dari depan pintu ruangan.

Sasuke berfikir betapa besar kerugian yang dilakukan oleh ayah Naruto. Entah apa yang akan Sasuke rencanakan.

Uchiha Fugaku melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Jangan biarkan anak dari Uchiha melakukan hal yang menyakiti anak Uzumaki lain! Walaupun mereka berhutang kita masih memiliki sedikit hati! Jangan hasut putra putri kalian!"

"BAIK!"

Namun sepertinya Sasuke tidak mendengar kalimat pidato terakhir Fugaku. Semuanya akan berjalan menyimpang.

**TBC**

Bagaimana nih minna-san? Aneh? Pasti... Uzu dan Uchi Corp mainstream? Tentu saja T^T

Minta Reviewnya ya minna, minta sedikit pendapat tentang karya saya^^v

Chapter 2 semoga bisa dipublish besok!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW^w^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.**

**Warning: Typo(s), OOC(s), Yaoi, ADA sedikit SaiNaru, Don't like don't read.**

**Pair: SasuNaru, Mulai ada ItaKyuu**

**Rated: M ( for language, no lemon )**

**Murni karangan saya, saya hanya meminjam character Naruto dari bang Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Da's Present**

**Ingat ya dichapter ini ada sedikit SaiNaru mohon dimaklumi untuk memperpanas saja/plak/ hanya sedikit saja kok. Tapi kalau ada yang tidak berkenan boleh meninggalkan page ini, terimakasih buat minna-san semua silent readers maupun reviewers! **

**Uzumaki and Uchiha**

**.**

Angin dingin mulai menerpa badan ramping Naruto. Mata sapphirenya mulai terbuka, ia mengusap matanya dan memandang sekeliling ruangan. Mata biru terangnya melihat jam tangan yang masih digunakannya. Naruto mulai bangun dari tempat tidur ayah dan ibunya. Seperti biasa orang tuanya tak pulang kerumah. Memastikan bahwa e-mail yang Naruto baca semalam adalah hayalan saja Naruto kembali menuju komputer ayahnya. Dan hasilnya sama saja, e-mail itu benar-benar ada. Kehabisan akal Naruto pun mulai bersiap pergi ke sekolah.

Sungguh berbeda, biasanya ada beberapa pengawal yang membangunkannya. Menghampirinya dan menyatakan kalau sarapan sudah siap, dan menyapa diri Naruto. Nihil, semua itu tidak terjadi sebagaimana biasanya. Yang ada hanya Iruka, pelayan setia Minato sejak dahulu.

"Paman..", begitu Naruto memanggil pria yang berdiri sopan di hadapan Naruto.

"Ada apa Naruto-sama?", jawab Iruka sambil tersenyum hangat dihadapan Naruto yang masih menikmati sarapannya.

"Dimana pelayan yang lain?"

"Mereka pulang kekampung halaman." , Iruka tersenyum bohong.

"Oh, begitu." , Naruto berpura-pura tidak mengetahui.

Naruto tau persis kalau pelayan setianya itu telah berbohong padanya. Naruto menyembunyikan ketahuannya atas krisis yang diterima keluarganya. Setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya ia segera pergi bersama Iruka, ke sekolah barunya.

**Akatsuki High School**

Hari ini Naruto mendapat pelajaran olahraga pertamanya. Ia dengan penuh semangat menuju ruang khusus untuk mengganti pakaian. Ruangan itu cukup luas banyak deretan loker yang berderet rapi, tempatnya juga bersih, walau dengan penerangan yang remang-remang, tapi ia memaklumi hal itu karena menurutnya setiap ruang ganti memang harus cukup gelap agar menghindari pengintipan. Yah apalah itu, Naruto dan semua teman laki-laki sekelasnya segera mengganti pakaian mereka pada loker masing-masing. Namun sepertinya hanya Naruto yang masih kesulitan mencari loker miliknya.

"Lokermu nomer berapa Naruto?"

Naruto sedikit bergidik mendengar suara yang sudah tak asing lagi ditelinganya."S-Sai-sama..", dengan tak sadar Naruto malah menundukan kepala di hadapan Sai, tentu saja Uchiha yang polos ini tertawa pelan.

"Kenapa membungkuk? Tidak usah formal, biasakan saja. Aku tau kau dari keluarga Namikaze? Tidak heran kalau kau sangat sopan."

Naruto yang sadar akan sikap spontannya, merutuki dirinya. 'Sial aku terlalu terbawa ingatan kalau Uchiha akan menyakiti keluarga Namikaze. Yang berarti aku juga termasukan?', ia membatin dan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Jadi..Naruto? lokermu nomer berapa?"

"N-Nomor 26", pertanyaan Sai membangunkan Naruto dari lamunannya.

"Wah jauh juga hampir di pojok ya? Sini.." , Sai tersenyum hangat.

"I-Ini? Terimakasih dattebayo!" , Naruto tersenyum. Sai membalas senyuman Naruto.

'Anak ini sangat manis', batin Sai lalu berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto senang mengetahui Sai adalah teman yang baik untuknya. Sepertinya Sai tidak tau menau tentang masalah yang dihadapi keluarga Uchiha saat ini. Naruto segera mengambil kunci loker dan membukanya, tiba-tiba senyum manisnya mencair, mata sapphirenya membelalak saat melihat isi loker yang kotor. "Kotor sekali! Apa petugas sekolah ini tidak pernah memeriksa loker yang kosong? Sial."

Naruto menggerutu dan mulai membersihkan lokernya, sialnya lagi sebagian temannya sudah selesai mengganti pakaian sedangkan Naruto masih sibuk dengan loker barunya.

"Menyebalkan.. untung sudah selesai. Aku harus cepat."

TAP TAP

Naruto memulai membuka satu kancing seragam sekolahnya. 'Oh masih ada orang.' Batinnya.

Suara langkah kaki itu semakin dekat menuju lokernya. Naruto spontan menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menengok kesamping, mata Naruto membulat melihat sosok yang berdiri menyeringai dengan tatapan mata onyx yang tajam dalam remang ruangan.

"Kau ternyata lamban mengetahui sesuatu ya, Naruto."

"Uh?" , Naruto hanya terdiam, kakinya mulai bergetar menatapi laki-laki berambut raven yang masih berseragam rapi itu mendekati dirinya. Sasuke kembali menaikan ujung bibirnya dan bangga melihat seorang anak keturunan Namikaze ini ketakutan.

"Hn, aku yang mengotori lokermu. Sepertinya kau sudah tau alasan kenapa aku melakukannya. Melihat kau berbicara dengan Sai seperti tadi bukan berarti kau mudah mendekati Uchiha! Brengsek!" , seringaian itu berubah menjadi wajah datar yang dingin. Membuat Naruto semakin takut akan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, mengingat ia adalah laki laki Naruto kembali mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk menatap mata onyx yang hitama kelam itu.

Gigi sang Uchiha bergemeretak dan dengan kasar menjambak rambut blonde Naruto dan membenturkan kepalanya ke loker dengan cukup keras.

PRAKK

"AKH!" , Naruto meringis kesakitan dan mencoba untuk menggenggam salah satu tangan Sasuke yang menjambak rambutnya. "Lepas! Sa-Salah saya pada anda Uchiha-san...Apa?!"

PRAKK

"Akh! Gh! Le-pas.." , tangan Naruto dengan sigap dicengkram oleh Sasuke dengan kuat. Yang sukup membuat Naruto kembali meringis kesakitan.

"Brengsek, cukup dengan bahasa formalmu Usuratonkachi!"

"Sa-sakit!" , Naruto mulai merasakan pening dikepalanya sedangkan ia yakin akan tangannya yang pasti sudah memerah oleh cengkraman kuat Sasuke. Seberapa pun kuat Naruto memberontak, kekuatan Sasuke jauh lebih besar darinya.

"Kau sudah menyadarinyakan bodoh?! Keluargaku, perusahaanku kehilangan segalanya! Kehilangan banyak materi karena perusahaan Uzumaki Corp sialan milikmu!"

"Ukh.." ,ucapan Sasuke yang terlalu kasar mulai merangsang denyutan dikepala Naruto. Walaupun dengan keadaan seperti itu Sasuke sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya.

"Kau dengar aku? Naruto!"

Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk, anehnya itu malah membuat Sasuke semakin gila. Emosinya memuncak mendapat perlakuan yang dia pikir hanya mengangguk adalah sikap tidak sopan kepada Uchiha.

"Setidaknya keluarkan sedikit kata-katamu, Uzumaki!"

"I-ya Sas-suke-sama."

"Dan satu lagi manis, walaupun kau mengadu kepada guru. Tak akan ada yang berubah. Meskipun aku membunuhmu disini sekarang tak akan ada yang berani mempenjarakan Uchiha! Karena Uchiha!"

"UKH!" , Naruto kembali meringis mencoba untuk mengambil nafas sebisanya saat Sasuke mulai mencekiknya. "Karena Uchiha memiliki derajat berbeda!"

Mata sapphire yang sangat dekat dengan mata onyx didepannya menatap dalam mata itu. Walaupun Naruto tidak dapat melihat ekspresi wajah Sasuke dengan jelas. Ia memberanikan diri untuk memandang mata onyx kelam itu. "Uh..Sa-suke-sama. Kumohon ukh le-pas.." ,Naruto kembali memohon dengan suara yang lemah.

Sasuke kembali menyeringai, melihat anak Namikaze ini memohon kepadanya. Tidak menghiraukan itu mata Sasuke teralihkan dengan pemandangan seragam sekolah Naruto yang sedikit terbuka. Membiarkan leher jenjangnya sedikit terpapar cahaya. "Hn?" , suara baritone yang khas dan lembut itu menusuk telinganya. Naruto mulai berfikir kali ini dia akan mati ditangan Uchiha. Ia pun lupa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Seandainya Kyuubi bisa datang dan menyelamatkan dirinya saat ini. Sasuke mulai mengapit tubuh Naruto lebih dekat. 'Tunggu dulu Kyuubi!' , mata Naruto membelalak saat mengingat keselamatan kakaknya yang berada dikota berbeda. Namun ia sendiri juga perlu bantuan. 'Berhenti.. Sasuke.'

.

**Kyuubi's Univercity**

Tugas yang menumpuk mengakibatkan Kyuubi beberapa kali menendang meja miliknya. Kertas-kertas yang seharusnya di print out malah ia tulis tangan. Sehingga dosen mencoret semua pekerjaanya. Untung saja Kyuubi adalah wanita yang cekatan sehingga ia dapat menyelesaikan semuanya dengan cepat. Sampai ia dipanggil oleh kepala Univ Kyuubi bertemu dengan seorang Uchiha.

"Sialan, banyak sekali yang harus di print out hari ini." , desis Kyuubi di ruangan pribadinya. Tanpa mengetuk pintu dan nafas tersengal seorang temannya menghampiri diri kyuubi yang masih acak. Rambut tidak beraturan dan seragam Univ yang tidak rapi. Tidak seperti biasanya.

"Kyuubi-san, anda dipanggil kepala Univ untuk menghadap."

"Ada apa?"

"Entahlah, lebih baik anda segera kesana Kyuu-san"

Kyuubi pun mengangguk dan menurut. Setelah memasuki ruang kepala Univ yang ada disana bukan sang pemimpin. Melainkan seorang laki lai berkeriput dengan rambut yang panjang dan waja datar. 'Geh, Uchiha memang tampan ya?' , batin Kyuubi.

"Anda dari Uchiha? Senang bertemu, ada apa anda.."

PLAK

"Jangan pura-pura tak tau menau."

Sekejap suasana menjadi hening, kenapa laki laki yang tak ia kenal ini menamparnya?

"Maaf Uchiha-san saya tidak mengerti!" , Kyuubi sebisa mungkin menahan emosinya yang memuncak sambil memegangi pipinya yang merah karena tamparan pria tinggi didepannya. Kalau bukan karena tata sopan berbicara dengan lawan bisnis ia pasti sudah melahap Uchiha sombong ini.

"Uchiha Itachi, Itachi." , pria yang sedikit lebih tua darinya ini dengan tiba-tiba memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan dihadapan Kyuubi. Itachi membungkuk dan kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"H-Hah?" , Kyuubi semakin bingung saat Itachi mulai meraih pipinya yang terkena tamparan. Itachi menahan tangan Kyuubi yang mencoba menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah Kyuubi.

"M-Mau apa kau?!" , Kyuubi benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan suasana yang ia hadapi kali ini. 'Setelah menamparku tanpa sebab orang keriput ini malah memperkenalkan diri dan bersikap baik padaku? Apa otaknya sudah gila, dia bahkan tidak meminta maaf! Sialan!' , Kyuubi membatin.

GREB

"Akh!" , Kyuubi meringis saat Itachi menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dengan kuat. Ia seperti merasakan tulangnya seketika itu juga remuk.

"Kenapa kau tidak membalas sikap baikku, nona?" , dengan tenang Itachi bertanya.

"Sialan! Apa kau sudah gila heh? Setelah menamparku kau bahkan tidak meminta maaf! Memberi alasan kenapa pun tidak! Kemana jalan pikiranmu! Brengsek!"

Itachi hanya menyeringai. "Hn, aku rasa kau memang benar-benar tidak tau ya, nona. Perusahaan Uzumaki berhutang triliunan kepada kami pihak Uchiha."

"A-Apa katamu?"

Itachi dengan kasar mencekik leher Kyuubi dan membenturkan badannya pada tembok ruangan. "Uzumaki Corp, berhutang pada Uchiha."

"T-Tidak mungkin! Ukh.." , Kyuubi menutup setengah matanya dan berusaha menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin meski begitu Itachi masih tetap mencekiknya.

Itachi mengangguk. "Aku tidak akan menyakiti wanita lebih dari ini, kau ikut dengan ku." , dengan perlahan Itachi melepaskan leher Kyuubi.

"Tunggu, hh..mau kemana?"

"Uchiha Corp, kau akan menjadi tawanan kami."

"Tidak!" , Kyuubi mendorong tubuh Itachi dan berlari menuju arah pintu.

GREB

Itachi memeluk Kyuubi dari belakang tubuhnya. "Jangan memperlambat tugasku. Ayo ikut, Kyuu.."

Jantung Kyuubi berdesir. 'Barusan saja dia memanggil namaku?! Tapi bagaimana? Aku bahkan belum memberi tau. Sialan Uchiha ini memanfaaatkan keadaan!'

"Lepaskan aku dasar mesum!"

"Hn."

Mata onyx hitam itu berubah merah dan membentuk tiga titik didalamnya dan memaksa Kyuubi untuk menatap matanya. Dengan cepat Kyuubi kehilangan kesadaran. Keadaan itu untuk memudahkan Itachi membawa Kyuubi yang menurutnya cerewet. Kemudian Itachi hilang begitu saja dari ruangan kepala Univ bersama dengan Kyuubi.

**Back to Naruto and Sasuke**

**.**

Naruto mulai merasakan cengkraman tangan Sasuke pada lehernya mulai melemah, kesempatan itu tak disia-siakannya untuk mengambil nafas panjang.

DEG

Naruto tak mengira bisa sedekat ini dengan Sasuke. Ia hanya berani menatap Sasuke sekilas lalu memejamkan mata dengan paksa. Ia tak berani memandang kedua mata onyx itu. Ekspresi wajah Sasuke kembali berubah datar, ia mulai mencium aroma parfum citrus. 'Sial kenapa jantungku berdetak kencang' , batin Naruto.

Sasuke dengan tak sadar menumpukan kedua tangannya pada loker. Sasuke mulai mempersingkat jarak antasa dirinya dengan Naruto.

"Naruto?"

'Itu suara Sai! Dia ada didekat pintu, aku yakin itu Sai.'

"S-Sai-sa.." , Sasuke membekap mulut Naruto dengan refleks saat blonde didepannya berniat memanggil saudara sesama clannya tersebut. "Shh..Diam.", Sasuke berbisik didepan bibir Naruto.

'I-Ini terlalu dekat!' , Naruto berteriak dalam dirinya sendiri walaupun ia yakin tak mungkin ada yang dapat membaca hatinya berteriak saat ini.

"Naruto.." , sekali lagi suara lembut Sai menghentikan niat Sasuke.

'Brengsek.' , grutu Sasuke dalam pikirannya sambil mengkerutkan kening.

"P-Permisi Sasuke-san." , Naruto yang salah tingkah dengan ceroboh mendorong tubuh Sasuke dan spontan menubruk Sai yang tiba-tiba muncul dari samping loker. Mereka berdua terjatuh Sai dibawah dan Naruto diatasnya.

"Kalian berdua sedang apa?" , Sai bertanya dengan mata berkilat kearah Sasuke.

"Bukan urusanmu." , Sasuke sedikit berdecih melihat Naruto yang lebih akrab dengan Sai. Ia dengan angkuh berjalan melewati mereka berdua dan segera pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Maaf, sikap Sasuke memang begitu. Kau sudah kenal dengan dia, Naruto?" , Sai tersenyum dan mencoba berdiri.

Naruto hanya mengangguk, Sai bisa melihat wajah Naruto yang pucat lantas menarik tangan Naruto. Ia yakin pasti Sasuke adalah dibalik semuanya. 'Apa yang dilakukan Sasuke sampai merubah senyum yang hampir selalu menghiasi wajah manis Naruto.' , Sai membatin.

Sai mengajak Naruto pergi ke ruangan kesehatan di sekolah mereka dan Sai juga memohon izin pada guru olahraga mereka agar memberikan Naruto sedikit waktu untuk beristirahat. Sai bisa merasakan suhu tubuh Naruto yang mulai tidak normal yaitu panas.

"Kau sakit Naruto? Apa yang Sasuke lakukan padamu?"

"Terimakasih atas perhatian Sai-san, aku hanya kurang tidur." , Naruto beralasan. Padahal Naruto yakin ini adalah efek dari benturan yang dilakukan Sasuke kepadanya tadi pagi.

Sai tersenyum. "Panggil Sai saja, jangan formal. Sekarang kau istirahat."

Naruto mengangguk dan tersenyum. Ia benar-benar berterimakasih masih ada seorang teman yang peduli padanya. Perlahan Sai meninggalkan ruangan. Naruto kembali tersenyum tipis. Menurutnya sikap Sai dan Sasuke sangat bertolak belakang, yah walaupun mereka masih satu clan Uchiha. Tapi Sai tidak semena-mena terhadap seseorang walaupun sikap mereka sama-sama dingin. Sekeblat ingatan saat Sasuke berada sangat dekat dengannya membuat kedua pipi bergaris rubah itu bersemi merah.

"Ugh.."

Kepala Naruto kembali berdenyut memaksa mata sapphirenya untuk tidur. Remang-remang Naruto sekilas melihat wajah Sasuke yang lemah lesu.

"Sasuke.."

Sementara itu Sasuke menggeram saat mengingat kejadian saat Sai begitu peduli pada Naruto. Sekilas Sasuke menyeringai tipis, "Kau menyukainya Sai? Hn, bocah Dobe yang tidak tau aturan itu akan menerima balasannya. Anak dari penghutang tak seharusnya didekati!"

.

#TBC

Bakaaaaa author yang baka ini baru bisa update sekarang, malem pula #dikroyok

As always! Help Review!

REVIEW^^


End file.
